The Dojo
by dudeman858
Summary: The tamers see something in the local dojo that blows their minds
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I ever claim to have. The only things I own are my computer my imagination and my bank account. Oh and the characters are slightlyOC.

Makeshedo park 6:00pm a group of young tamers are hanging out and practice battling with each other. When they notice a digimon heading towards them.

"guysyouhaveGOTtoseethis!" yelled an out of breath Terriormon

"whoa, whoa slow down, now lets try that again" said a bemused Ryo

"I said you guys have GOT to see this!" repeated Terriormon "come on there's no time to waste." Urged the still breathless digimon

" we have to see what?" questioned the group, but Terriormon didn't answer he just started running back the way he came the group followed him and soon came to a dojo in the middle of town.

"What's so special about a dojo?" rika wondered out loud

"shush do you want them to here us!" said a new voice

"who do we not want to hear us?" whispered rika

"just look" hissed Henry what the tamers saw blew their minds

Inside the dojo there were two people sparring or more correctly one human and one digimon. Renamon and Takato were sparing in what appeared to be Renamon's style of Martial Arts. What surprised the tamers more was that Takato was holding his own against Renamon. What shocked them even more was the fact that during the fight Renamon kissed Takato and used her feminine wiles to daze him. Rika was **PISSED, ** Renamon was training Takato and not her, and two she was **KISSING and FLIRTING with GOGGLEHEAD. **She couldn't believe it Renamon was **FLIRTING with HER GOGGLEHEAD. **Now it is a common fact that when humans or any species experience large quantities of anger that they are more likely to make bad irrational decisions and this was one of those times. Rika slammed the Door into the dojo open and screamed

" **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING RENAMON?"**

"I'm sparring with my boyfriend, isn't it obvious?" Renamon replied while pulling a nervous Takato to her possessively

"**Your BOYFRIEND!" Rika screamed so loud that Kasu's glasses broke **

Renamon rolled her eyes "Did I stutter I said that Takato is my boyfriend" Rika looked like she was about to explode again when she suddenly calmed and a n evil grin spread across her face

"I challenge you to a fight Takato if you win you stay with Renamon, however if I win your MINE!" inside Rika was congratulating herself on a coming up with this plan. So what if Takato was holding his own he was still a predictable weak gogglehead and she would beat him easily. What she didn't notice was the twin grins on Renamon and Takato's faces.

"We accept."


	2. Announcment

Alright I have had several requests about this fic so I have put up a pole should I continue this fic please let me know what you think


	3. here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I ever claim to have. The only things I own are my computer my imagination and my bank account. Oh and the characters are slightly OC.

"We accept." as soon as the words left their lips Rika's fist shot forward attempting to to end the fight with a knockout jab. What happened next shocked everyone Takato leaned to the side, caught Rika's arm twisted his torso and threw her halfway across the floor

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Rika jumping the gun like that, not very sportsman like" Takato chuckled as she picked herself up off the floor and lunged at him again. Takato side stepped her and as she moved passed he stuck out his leg and tripped her. This continued on for quite a while. Takato would dodge Rika's moves and at the same time he would hit her with one of his own.

Renamon called out "This brings back memories doesn't it Takato." smiling as she did. They both thought back to when he had come to her for training.

**Flashback**

"Please Renamon I'll do anything, I really need this training!" Takato pleaded Renamon blinked at the request " What possible reason could you need martial arts training for?" she queried

"So I'm not worthless in a fight anymore!" her eyes widened at his exclamation "I need to know how to fight so that you guy's don't have to defend me anymore!" the desperation in his voice gave her pause

"Takato we're your partners its our job to protect you." she reminded him

"Yes and you've almost been killed because I-we can't defend ourselves." he almost shouted at her. She noticed the he changed the I to we. In a moment of clarity she realized that the "you've" actually meant her specifically not the Digimon in general

"Takato are you worried about me?" his blush was all she needed for an answer, though his answer confused her "Takato, why are you worried about me I'm just data, I" "**NO** YOUR NOT JUST DATA..!"

Renamon was shocked at how loud Takato's voice was, she had no idea what to think either. For the longest time she had thought of herself as a non-entity, but now some one was telling her that she was real and the she was important. As she was thinking Takato was getting more and more nervous. He wondered if he had said something wrong finally he started to walk away thinking that Renamon didn't want him there. As he started to leave he felt a paw on his shoulder and turned around gasping as he did so. Renamon had tears in her eyes but as he looked closer there was no sadness instead he saw a level of happiness that was out of place on the normally calm vixens face.

"Do you really mean that, do you really see me as more than data?" the desperation in her voice drove Takato to do something totally outside of the realm of normal. Before h knew what was going on he had closed the gap between them and kissed Renamon.


	4. AN explanation for previous chapter

I've gathered from reviews that some of my readers are confused by my most recent update. My apologies. I am planing at least 2 more chapters in the story and maybe more depending on my muse. To those of you that I confused my apologies for not making that clear. And my apologies to everyone for taking so long. Remember read and review please.


	5. Chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I ever claim to have. The only things I own are my computer my imagination and my bank account. Oh and the characters are slightly OC.

**A/N. well to those of you who have favorited me and my stories you guys are the best. And you have my most profound apologies for making you wait so long. But I finally recaptured my muse and got a semblance of normalcy back into my life so here is the long awaited third chapter of The Dojo. And as a bonus for waiting I will be posting the first chapter of my newest fic of angels and dreams. Staring TK and Kari, so come check it out.**

Renamon froze she couldn't believe it, Takato was KISSING her!? Now admittedly what she knew about humans was vastly overshadowed by what she didn't she did know that humans only kissed those the deeply cared about the way takato was kissing her.

Next she went through all her memories involving the goggle-headed Tamer, and one thing stood out to her. His eyes they always held a caring and a love in them that never asked for anything back. Unlike most other eyes she had seen that always had a hint of greed and cynicism in them, his were pure and untainted by the coldness and starkness of the world. And she couldn't help but be captivated by them. Because in those eyes she could see what she was really worth and that was what she had craved for as long as she could remember.

In the same instant she was also very grateful to be a Digimon as her brain processed information at a faster rate than a humans could. So she was able to respond far quicker and kiss him back. save Takato the embarrassment of thinking that he was being rejected. When they both reopened their eyes Renamon knew that she would never tire of looking at them.

Takato found his voice first. "Wow that was… um wow!" he blushed red and looked at his feet to embarrassed at his inability to even form a sentence.

But Renamon only smiled. "I have to agree with you." She mused "That was amazing, but… do you really see me like that?" her insecurities rising back to the surface. Why would someone like him even care? She had to wonder if he could read her mind because his eyes narrowed and a scowl formed on his face.

"Of course I do, I came to ask you for training so that I can help keep myself safe so that you don't have to endanger yourself for me!" his gaze softened "You're the one I kissed… you not anyone else YOU!" once again his voice had gotten louder he immediately lowered it when he realized how close he was to yelling. Renamon had no idea what to say but then takato took a deep breath and continued

"I hate the fact that Rika is so cold to you… that she thinks you're just a tool." A lone tear slid down his face as he gazed at her. "Even though you tried not to let it show I could see the hurt in your eyes, and I never want to see that again." Another deep breath and Takato's eyes steeled "So Renamon will you train me so that I can defend myself, and so that I can help you not hurt anymore?" after what seemed like an eternity Renamon finally found her voice, but all she could think to say was

"yes." Then as the moment started to wear off she repeated herself "yes I will train you."

**A/N: So I hope this was worth the wait. My next chapter will comprise the training flashbacks and finish out the fight with Rika. Now on to some less pleasant news. I feel that my stories the "Worlds Tournament" and "the Evolution of Love" wont be going anywhere anytime soon. And so with a heavy heart I have decided to put those two up for adoption. If you're interested PM me. If no one shows an interest by the end of February I will simply remove them from the site until my muse decides it's time for me to work on them again if ever. Oh and don't worry it won't be anywhere near as long until my next update. Cheers! **


End file.
